nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 28
Game Classifications Do you have another idea of classifications? Yoshi Noir (talk) 01:40, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Infobox CVG Price Section Yes. I had thought. You can remove this. You can remove this. How do you like the new game classifications icon? Yoshi Noir (talk) 14:19, February 16, 2014 (UTC) SSB4 Videos Hey, I was adding in more of the trailers on the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS page and for some reason the template wouldn't add the Little Mac trailer. It did work with the Sonic and Rosalina & Luma trailers. Can it not detect certain videos until they are past a certain date? Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 21:41, February 18, 2014 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Wii MotionPlus Icon A Wii MotionPlus icon in Infobox CVG/Classes? 03:45, February 21, 2014 (UTC) New Poll I think we might be in need of a new poll on the main home page. Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 13:36, February 27, 2014 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 NES Wikia Hi, this is SlashMan, administrator of NES Wiki. The agreement was made a while ago to establish a merger between Wikis, with NES Wiki becoming part of Nintendo Wiki, and I had taken all the steps, moving important articles and information over. Unfortunately, the last step (the merger itself) has never been accomplished. I'm told that the only way to do that is through a Wikia administrator. I have made the request multiple times, but to no avail. I'm writing this to let you know that I haven't forgotten about the plan, but I don't know what further actions to take. Thanks. -SlashMan (talk) 05:32, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello I need some informations about the wikis which are affiliated to nintendo wiki, so I ask you, as you're an admin, Who should I contact to affiliate a wiki? Then, Is it possible to affiliate this wiki to nintendo wiki? ---- Simpson55 (talk) 21:43, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I am kind of confused with the hidden category thing. For example, when I found out, I decided to clean the category system on the Mario Kart Wiki. I removed the "Super Mario Kart" and "Battle stages" categories from pages and added only the "Battle stages in Super Mario Kart" category, and then added the " " thing to the "Battle stages in Super Mario Kart" category page. It seemed to work just fine and I continued earning the badges for "Battle stages", but later, when I started doing the other games, the "game battle stages" category completely disappeared from the articles, and I didn't earn the badges. I am kind of confused, when you have time could you help me with this? If you need it, the link is here. Thanks in advance! Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 03:28, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Actually, you may discard my previous message. I have decided to do something else. Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 16:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Greetings I am JPhil2.0, an avid wiki editor. I can be seen working the Whoniverse Fanon Wiki; the Doctor Who, Torchwood, and Sarah Jane Adventures Fanon Wiki. I am rather good at coding and enjoy the nintendo games. Nintendo is a huge company with many, many, many games, therefore it's wiki has great potential! You do a very nice job around here, but I was wondering if you'd like some help? I'm pretty sure some of you guys can code, that's cool, but I bring designs to the table that are simply amazing! I would like to code this wiki. Give it a nice face-lift. I coded the entire Whoniverse Fanon, and it really looks better now! In no way am I insinuating this wiki doesn't look nice, I'm simply saying that with my help this wiki could look even better! It could potentially be a Central Hub for all Nintendo wikis! Or at least an even more pronounced one! The fact is, I can truly assist if you want me to. I understand if you decline this offer, but you are truly missing out on an awesome re-vamping! Please think about it. JPhil2.0 02:26, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Achievements Hey, Rocket. Since I have Admin rights, should I just go ahead and create the "Magazine" Achievement track myself, or did you want me to give you the images? Dubya Scott (talk page • home wiki) 02:02, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello again This is my test wiki for this wiki. On it you'll find a few of the proposals I want to make. I assure you, you haven't seen anything yet! I hope you enjoy what you see, JPhil2.0 02:40, March 15, 2014 (UTC)